Little Red Riding Hood Gender Bend
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Lemon warning! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons! A request from Rider09.


**Request by Rider09. LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!**

**Red Riding Hood Fairytale Genderbend Lemon. REVIEW!**

Once there was a dark forest where just on the outskirts there resided a family farm with one child who grew up to be strong, kind, an expert on herbs, and was an expert cook. His parents had since passed and he had no other siblings, thus the farm became his sole responsibility. Several miles from the farm was a small town that remained superstitious and was afraid of what was in the woods and thus relied on this farm for their eggs, meat, herbs, vegetables and fruits. Thus this man was busy; there was one task he set aside to do every week which was to visit his frail grandmother that lived in the middle of the forest. She had always said she could never live in town because of their superstitions and she couldn't bother her only grandson to care for her and she could manage on her own so long as she knew he'd come to visit her at least once a week. Thus just as he did every week, he set off one day in the midst of fall with a large basket filled with herbs to heal his grandmother as well as a nutritious homemade meal, he felt as though he were being watched; as though someone were following his every move. Unbeknownst to him, there was such a person; or creature rather. A she-wolf (lycanthrope) was watching and waiting; as she licked her succulent lips, she suddenly felt a desire she'd never experienced anything like it in her entire life. It was after all mating season and once a lycanthrope chooses his/her mate, it's for life. She crossed her legs and felt her tail wagging as her ears twitched slightly. She had mocha skin with soft fluffy white ears and white tail, dark purple hair, eyes of amber and a set of rather sharp canine teeth that occasionally were shown when she smiled. She pouted to herself and suddenly rushed off towards the same house she'd passed once a week for years.

"H-hello? Grandmother?" A timid voice rang through the darkness.

"Is that you Lucy?" A rather quite voice responded as Lucy wagged her tail and walked towards a familiar place where it smelt of herbs, dirt and strongly of _him_.

"Grandmother!" Lucy hugged the old woman as she smiled softly.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive. I want you to meet someone today; it's my grandson, he always visits me every week. He should be here soon, I'm sure you both will have a lot in common since you're not like the rest of those ridiculous villagers."

"Oh, well you don't have to feel obligated to do anything for me." Lucy blushed.

"Oh hush, you always seem so interested when I talk about him and I tend to see a certain lycanthrope when he's over to visit."

"Well-" suddenly there was a knock.

"Oh, that's him, I'll go let him in."

"L-let me help you." Lucy quickly helped the old woman up as they walked to the front door and answered it.

"Joshua!"

"Hello Grandmother! Oh, who's this?"

"This is Lucy, she's the one I've mentioned for you to meet. As you can see, she's not like those other silly girls you complain about that're in town. She's a lycanthrope."  
"So she is, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Joshua and I wanted to thank you for coming to visit my Grandmother on the days when I was busy working." His sparkling blue eyes reflected all his sincerity, his ashy locks were slightly curled and framed his face perfectly, his lightly tanned skin made him all the more handsome.

"Oh, well um, it was nothing." Lucy shook his hand as she blushed a fierce red and her ears were down and flat against her head, but her tail wagged with joy.

"Let's eat!" The old woman smiled as Joshua helped her over to the table and Lucy set it. They ate together and Joshua made his Grandmother a lavender and honey tea.

"She'll be out for a while." Joshua smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and the two sat in the living room with the fireplace on.

"It's, it's really sweet the way you take care of her." Lucy twiddled her fingers nervously as Joshua blushed.

"Well of course, I'd do anything for her; she's the only family I've got."

"Hmm, I know how you feel. My family is long gone." Lucy felt a slight lump in her throat as Joshua leaned in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's not like that; well my parents have gone from this Earth forever but the rest of my family was chased out by the villagers. They began hunting us every full moon for the past decade and I was the only one that managed to escape them."

"Why didn't you go with your family?"

"There's someone very special to me that I just can't leave behind."  
"Oh."  
"We lycanthropes can only chose one mate for our entire lives and it seems I've chosen my mate but I don't know if he chose me." Lucy sighed as Joshua held her hands.

"He'd be crazy not to choose you." Joshua suddenly felt electricity flow through him as Lucy looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Wha-what would you say if I said it was you." Lucy could hear the little voice in her head screaming with embarrassment as her face was completely red.

"I'd feel very happy." Joshua smiled as they neared each other, their lips were centimeters apart as Lucy closed her eyes and felt Joshua's lips on her own as a sudden urge to devour him began to build. Lucy let out a soft gasp as their bodies began to mold together; she wrapped her legs around his slim waist as she sat atop his lap. Lucy's tongue parted his lips as he willingly accepted it, he moaned and she lost control.

"Mmm, what a delicious meal I have in front of me." Lucy backed away and licked her lips as she began to unbutton Joshua's shirt and ran her fingers across his chest. He was indeed strong, without an ounce of fat on him and nothing imperfect under his clothes. Lucy whispered her intentions in his ear as Joshua blushed fiercely and froze, swallowing hard as Lucy's hands grazed his groin.

"What do we have here?" Lucy smirked as Joshua growled at the back of his throat. Lucy unzipped his pants and her eyes grew large as she saw the size of his manhood. She was entirely new to this and yet her instincts seemed to know exactly what to do; she used her fingers to tease his shaft as they slowly circled around the tip.

"Looks delicious." Lucy got off Joshua and knelt in front of him, she tucked her hair behind her ear as she used her tongue to graze his shaft. She continued to lick and tease his throbbing member as she took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around whilst bobbing her head. Joshua was in shock; he'd never courted a girl, let alone ever imagined doing such lecherous acts with any woman (or lycanthrope).

"Fuck." Joshua threw his head back, stunned to even realize he knew that word or how to use it in the "proper" setting. He was close to climaxing and tried to tell Lucy to stop but she refused, she sped up her pace and Joshua came within seconds.

"Lucy, are, are you alright?" Joshua managed to keep his head from spinning as he looked at Lucy who had his cum dripping down her chin as she swallowed as much as she could but was still coughing slightly.

"I'm fine, but if you think we're even close to being finished, then you're surely mistaken." Lucy winked as she undressed and Joshua suddenly felt himself harden as he noticed even with the simple clothes she had on were surely concealing her perfect curvaceous figure. Lucy knelt down again and used her breasts to make Joshua climax again as he began to make grunting sounds and thrust his hips up as his member was enfolded betwixt her perfectly ample breasts. Joshua came and Lucy felt the need for him to be inside her, she stood and laid herself on the fur rug near the fire as Joshua rose and walked towards her, his member upright again and ready to be inside her.

"Joshua, Lucy where are you?" A voice rang out from the old woman's room as Joshua froze, his member less than inches away from her wet womanhood who longed for him.

"Just when we were getting to the good part." Lucy pouted as she sat up and gathered her clothes together as she began to dress.

"Well, I guess this is to be continued." Joshua kissed Lucy's forehead as he too dressed and went to attend to his Grandmother.

When Joshua and Lucy had finished caring for the old woman, he asked Lucy if he could walk her home but she said she didn't really have one and often slept in whatever shelter she could find or make.

"That's terrible! Come and live with me."  
"What?!" Lucy jumped back slightly as she blushed.

"Well, why not? You need somewhere to live and I could really use some help out at the farm." Joshua shrugged as Lucy thought about it for a moment.

"S-sure; please take care of me." She blushed again as Joshua too found himself quite flushed.

"Well, home sweet home." Joshua opened the door as Lucy ran around the house, her tail wagging as she observed its unique rustic feel.

"It's beautiful!" She smiled as Joshua began to give her a tour, when they arrived in the master bedroom.

"Th-there's also a guest bedroom that you can stay in, or I can stay in."

"I think this is perfect." Lucy smirked as she sashayed over to the bed and laid down, spreading her arms and legs to show how roomy it was.

"Plenty of space." She sat up as Joshua began to take off his clothes, Lucy smirked and mimicked him as they stood naked for a moment, observing each other's bodies. Lucy moved closer first as her hands roamed over his body, stopping at his thighs as she smirked.

"You've got quite the package." Lucy licked her lips as Joshua picked her up and threw her on the bed as he knelt over her, kissing her succulent lips and making his way down her body as he left a trail of kissing, sucking and licking the crevices of her perfectly curvaceous body. He stopped for a moment when he arrived at her clit, he had her spread her legs out and began to slowly taste her; realizing she was deliciously wonderful, he sucked at her clit, using his index finger to penetrate her dripping wet womanhood as Lucy twitched beneath him. She called out his name in breathless gasps as her body thrust about wildly; she soon reached her climax, but to her disappointment, Joshua stopped. Instead he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her as Lucy felt her eyes roll back. His member was thick, long and throbbing excitedly; she felt such ecstasy as he moved ever so slowly as not to cause her pain.

"I'm, I'm fine. Please move your hips." Lucy begged as Joshua nodded his head, small gasps escaped his as Lucy moaned loudly.  
"Hng, you feel so good." She said in a breathy tone as Joshua bit his lower lip.

"You too." Joshua slowly sped up as Lucy encouraged him to thrust more passionately; as they steadily reached their climax, Lucy's legs wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him closer as they came.

"Wow, it's better than I'd ever imagined it would be." Lucy breathed heavily as Joshua kissed her forehead and slid out of her.

"Definitely better than doing it alone." He held her hand as she smiled.

"You know; we could practice this a lot more." Lucy rolled over as her tail wagged. Joshua pulled her in as they began to kiss, their tongues dancing together as she felt something rubbing against her inner thigh.

"Ohh, someone's getting excited." Lucy growled slightly as she wrapped her hand around his member and began stroking as she kissed his neck.

"Please don't tease me." Joshua pleaded as Lucy smiled a toothy grin as she got up and got on all four with her tail sticking up.

"Take me from behind." She begged as Joshua jumped up and entered her as his hips moved at a steady rhythm, Lucy moved her hips back as she moaned loudly.

"Faster, please." She implored as he did so without a second thought.

"Ahh! Yes, fuck my pussy hard, make me cum!" Her tongue stuck out as she began making animalistic sounds as Joshua grunted and thrust his hips with all his might until they came. They continued to make love the entire night and before they knew it, they'd fallen asleep and the sun began to stream in.

"Mmhhmm." Lucy turned over and her breast was in Joshua's face as he awoke to find her nipple in his mouth.

"Well good morning." He smiled as his breath tickled her flesh.

"Haha, that tickles." She lightly smacked him as he picked her up, her breasts in his face as he smiled brightly.

"If you think that tickles, wait till I do this." Joshua took both her nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue as she threw her head back and gasped.

"Ngh, amazing." Lucy felt herself twitch as Joshua's fingers traced her skin, stopping at her folds as she moaned when they slide over her folds.

"Spread your legs." Joshua ordered as she obeyed and began calling out his name as her hips rocked to the rhythm of his fingers.

"I, I can't . . . please, I want it!" She begged as Joshua smiled and positioned them as he entered her and she felt as though she were in a state euphoria.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Joshua grunted as Lucy felt on the bridge of climaxing.

"Ngh, and you're so hard; I can feel you throbbing like crazy. Are you going to cum because of this naughty lycanthrope's pussy?" She whispered in his ear as he flushed.  
"Yes. And what about you?" Joshua looked at Lucy straight in the eyes as she looked at him with her head slightly tilted.

"What do you mean?"  
"Are you going to cum because of my thick cock penetrating your dripping wet sex?" Joshua asked in a husky tone.  
"Yes!" Lucy gasped.

"If anything, I'd say you were the one who always instigates for us to have sex; I'd say you were more of a succubus than a lycanthrope."  
"It's true! I always feel like I'm in heat around you! All I want to do is to have you inside me!" Lucy began to move her hips even faster as she felt so close to cumming.  
"Fuck!" Joshua felt his mind shut down as he lifted his hands and squeezed Lucy's rounded backside as his hips managed to meet her pace. They came within seconds and collapsed onto the bed as he slid out of her and tried to think straight.

"If I get pregnant, you better take responsibility." Lucy said in a sweet tone as Joshua nodded.

"Of course. Now, if you excuse me, I have chores to attend to." He got up and got dressed.

"Let me help!" Lucy jumped up and put on one of his shirts and a pair of pants that the old woman made her.

"Fine, but don't hurt yourself." Joshua took her hand as they went out to tend to the farm.

The rest of their days were spend like this, love-making, farming, and eventually starting a family that also helped out on the farm. At first the villagers were terrified of the idea of a human-lycanthrope hybrid, but over time they became less fearful and more accepting and soon there was some hope for the lycanthrope race.

Fin


End file.
